


Up for a Game?

by captandor



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie tries to get back on his friend's good side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up for a Game?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this is between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, so spoilers into Eclipse. Just a short one-shot. Twilight and S. Meyer's characters are not my property.

Charlie had left the station in good mood today, something that didn't happen often (the thought of going home to his damned love-sick daughter and that... usually putting him in an awfully grumpy mood). Tonight, though, it was a warm spring day, as warm and dry as Forks got at least, and he did a quick tour of the town before heading out to the highway and La Push Reservation.

With his window down, he could smell the wind off the beach coming up over the cliffs, and a baseball game had his name on it, along with a bag of chips and a tin of dip he had picked up on his lunch break. He'd all ready told Bella he wouldn't be home until late, but he'd heard her mutter something about Alice, The-Wedding-Planning-Bloodsucker, anyway and he'd chuckled - that Alice sure was something special and such a good influence on Bella, even if he found the phrase 'bloodsucker' a bit melodramatic. She was just... Enthusiastic. Not that Charlie agreed with the choice of topic for her enthusiasm, but still.

Pulling into Billy's yard he honked his horn, having taken his time on the drive up, and through the dusk of twilight he saw Billy come out on to the porch in his chair with a big smile on his face. Things had been tense for a while there between the two men, when news of Bella's wedding made it to the reservation, but Charlie was hoping the more time he spent with his old friend, the easier things would get. He certainly wasn't pleased about the news, just as the Quileute weren't. Common ground could go a long way to easing tensions, Charlie had decided.

"Billy! You're in a good mood…" He said, a hearty guffaw bubbling up from him, glad to see his friend smiling.

"I've got a good feeling about the game, the Rockies are still young, our boys have a good shot tonight." Billy said as he turned his chair on a pin point to move into the house, Charlie just behind him.

"Yeah, and we need it after two nights ago. Did you see the Royals beat us into the ground? Painful." Charlie said as Billy headed into the living room and he grabbed a bowl for the chips and two beers out of the fridge, joining Billy to settle in for a long night of (hopefully) winning baseball.


End file.
